Sasuke's Love of Light Part 3
by Sakuia
Summary: Wow, that last part is done! For those of you who don't know, this is a SasukexOc pairing with a bit of SakuraxNaruto. Enjoy!


Again, I do not own Naruto. I only own the OC, Imiro. Enjoy!

Sasuke sat in the lonesome cell wondering how long he would be in there and if he could ever get out. Every so often, the four sound ninjas would take turn keeping guard over the cell. Even if it was invincible, they thought it should still be watched over. When Tayuya's turn came she handed him a plate with chicken dumplings and rice as she made a dent big enough for it to fit through the bars with her flute. As Sasuke grabbed it, she quickly closed it up.

"Eat up," Tayuya ordered, "If you don't eat then you can't become strong."

"What does that devil Orochimaru want with me anyway?" Sasuke said as he began to eat.

"You know, he's watching you from a hidden camera," Tayuya smirked, "I suggest you call him 'Orochimaru-sama' so that you don't anger him."

"Hmpf," Sasuke was getting irritated, "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Fine, if you really want to know," she seemed to be amused by his impatience with her. "Orochimaru-sama is fascinated with your body and strength, so he wants it for his own. You are very important to him, because once your strength is to his liking, he will take over your body and he will continue to be immortal."

"That sick bastard!" Sasuke was both disgusted and in fear. "I never asked for that! Get me out of here!"

"It's too late now foolish boy, your fate was decided once you stepped through those doors." Tayuya said, still amused.

"Damn you…" Sasuke grumbled.

Imiro was worried about Sasuke. They were getting closer and she knew it. But what was lying ahead of her? A world of lies and broken promises? What was she even doing with these strange boys? Had she lost her mind? It was so unlike her to go off with strangers. But then she remembered what she had to do. She had to see Sasuke-kun no matter what. She had to tell him her feelings, even if he did not love her anymore. Kiba and the rest of the team stopped in front of a cave that seemed to lead far underground.

"He went through here," Kiba said.

"Then let's go!" Naruto ran off inside.

"Wait Naruto, don't!" Shikamaru yelled out. But it was too late. Clumsy Naruto had set off the trap waiting for them. As he ran into the cave, an explosive note was activated and Naruto got blasted backwards knocking down the team.

"Baka Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled out once he noticed Naruto had landed on him. When he realized that Naruto wasn't injured that badly (besides the shame and embarrassment he had just caused for himself) he pushed Naruto off of himself, "Get off!"

Everyone else giggled to themselves quietly in the background. When they were prepared, all of them cautiously made their way into the cave; Sakura and Ino following closely behind. About two hours later, after barely escaping all of the traps set for them, they were able to come across a door at the end of the cave. Shikamaru tried opening it but it was locked.

"Negi, see how we can unlock it," Shikamaru ordered.

"Right," Negi activated his Byakugan and looked at the door carefully. "The chakra surrounding the front of the door is strong, but Chouji could be able to knock it down."

"Not a good idea," Shikamaru set to meditating position, "It would make too much of a ruckus."

Imiro then spoke up, "I can open the door with my telekinesis technique. You say the chakra is only at our side of the door right? Well Negi, if you can tell me where the lock is located, then I can lift it from the other side."

"I guess that could work," Shikamaru was silently disappointed in not being able to figure out a plan himself.

Negi then pointed in the direction the lock was at and Imiro quickly made the dog, boar, and tiger hand signs. Then door unlocked and slowly opened and they cautiously made their way through. Kiba then sniffed the air and began walking in the direction where Sasuke was.

They eventually found the cell that Sasuke was in with Tayuya sitting guard. After a few moments of the meditating position, he walked over to the area where Sakura and Ino were hiding. He glanced down and them with a cold stare which put the two nosy girls in fear.

"Yo, Ino," Shikamaru demanded, "I'll need your help taking over the guard."

Ino sweat dropped as she thought he was going to kill her and Sakura for spying or something, "I got it."

Shikamaru walked back in view of Tayuya and waited until she was off-guard. Once she was, he used shadow bind to control her movements.

"Eh!? What's this?" Tayuya was shocked from the attack. Ino then took over Tayuya's body and Shikamaru let go of the shadow bind.

"Ino!" Sasuke was surprised, "Use the flute in her pocket to open up the cell." Sasuke then replayed the finger movements he had secretly memorized from Tayuya earlier that day with his sharingan.

As Ino copied the movements onto the flute, the cells bars began to break and Sasuke slipped through. Orochimaru watched as they all left the cave through his camera but he was in no shape to go after them. He was running out of time. He needed a new body soon. He ordered for Kabuto to find him a body from their current prisoners, and once he got one, Orochimaru waited patiently for Sasuke's return. He knew that he would come back for his power eventually.

They all stepped out of the cave, the moon shining brightly. The day was already over. Imiro then walked over and embraced Sasuke from behind. "Why did you lie to me…?"

Sasuke let go of her embrace, turned around, and held his hands on her shoulders looking her in the eye. "I-I'm sorry, Imiro-chan…I didn't want you to get hurt by getting in the way of my mission to kill my brother." He then brought Imiro closer to him into a warm embrace. One lonely tear of guilt slid down his face onto Imiro's head.

She looked up at him, "Sasuke-kun…I love you…"

Sasuke smiled, "I love you too, Imiro-chan."

"Sasuke-kun…WHY!?" Sakura shouted as tears of hurt constantly slid down her face. It pained her greatly to watch those two embrace as lovers and then to hear Sasuke say those three words to someone other than herself. Ino, on the other hand, just stood there in shock.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's hurt eyes and walked over to her. "I'm sorry Sakura, I can't keep doing this to you. You don't deserve me if I'm going to keep hurting you like this. You deserve someone better. You already have two guys who would die for you. You could be happy with them. I'm sorry."

Sakura fell to her knees crying even more. She knew who those two guys were. One of them, was right there. She glanced over at Naruto, who happened to be staring at her. Then she noticed it in his eyes. Watching her cry like that in pain had also made him in pain. A tear rolled down Naruto's right eye and he quickly wiped it away so that Sakura wouldn't notice. But she did.

She stood up, walked over to Naruto, and embraced him as hard as she could. Now, she was crying not because of Sasuke, but because of Naruto, who she had always ignored, who she always blamed at, and who she always hurt the most. Naruto, who was shocked at first, returned her tight embrace.

Sasuke smiled, then walked over to Imiro. "I have to go now."

As he began to walk away, Imiro shouted out at him, "Wait Sasuke-kun!" He turned around. "I can't lose you again! Let me go with you1 I promise I won't interfere with your fight!" Her eyes got watery.

"You know Imiro-chan," he walked back over to her and then whispered in her ear, "This whole time you've been calling me 'Sasuke-kun'. But now, it's just 'Sasuke'." He smiled and began walking away again. Then he turned, and held out his hand, "Are you coming?"

Imiro nodded her head and took his hand. They both walked away, holding hands.

"So then I guess you're not coming back to the village until you've killed him, right?" Shikamaru called out at Sasuke, but it was too late, Sasuke and Imiro were already too far away to hear. "So troublesome…"

THE END!

Yay! I'm done the last part! Well, I hope you liked the ending! Also, as a bonus, I'll be working on "Sasuke's Love of Light: The Beginning", which is when Sasuke first met Imiro when they were younger. You will find out why Imiro really is his "love of light".

Stay tuned!


End file.
